Alpha and Omega: Raid Redemption
by Dead Wolf Walking
Summary: Summary changed.. M for Blood and Adult contents. Humphrey, who had been missing since Garth and Kate's wedding, having serious problem with his mind... And he will find something about him as well as he will find out his legendary bloodline.. "Guardians? There's no such thing" ... "Watch.. And learn"
1. Intro

**A Fanfiction Story  
A JackFr0st Production  
With the help from Microsoft words 2007  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fear...**

"_Hello~" Humphrey's voice echoed_

_*THUD*_

"_WHOA!"_

**The only thing that makes you falls**

"_Who's there?"_

"_Fear…" A great shadow appears_

**The only thing you can't resist**

"_It's okay, I'm here" A white wolf asked_

"_No! Stay back!"_

"_You okay?"_

"_I SAID STAY BACK!"_

**Consume you till you beg**

"_Help me…" Humphrey whimpered_

"_Humphrey…?" Valkyrie concerned_

**Turns you out into your opposites**

"_You have to control yourself!" Sean demanded_

"_NO!"_

"_Control it Humphrey! Try to control it!"_

"_ARGH!"_

**One false step…**

"_You know what; I'm not the good guy you guys always knew" Humphrey said_

"_Huh?" Valkyrie asked confused_

"_I've made a deal"_

"_You've made a what?!" Valkyrie and Sean surprised_

**There is no turning back**

"_Humphrey~" Sein teased_

"_Come out! Show yourself!"_

"_Hell is waiting for you~"_

"_ARGH! Coward! Face me if you dare!" Humphrey barked_

_*Eerie Laughs*_

**But everything has its own stops**

"_You're going to be alright, you are going to be alright" Humphrey whimpered_

"_Humphrey…?" Valkyrie manage to speak_

"_Don't talk now Honey, we're almost there" Humphrey said worriedly_

"_No… we just missed… the post…"_

"_What?! Why don't you told me so!?"_

**Everything are taken, food, home, soul and pride... all of them are stolen, even the hero falls, Taken from us...**

"_Humphrey!" Valkyrie cried_

"_Take care…" Humphrey jumped_

"_NO!"_

**But if one falls…**

"_What now?" Valkyrie questioned_

"_I don't know…" Sean answered_

**Another will rise…**

"_It's been a long time, mate…" A grey wolf emerged from the shadow_

"_Iza…" Sean shocked_

**And a failure…**

"_Okay, here's the plan, Iza gonna take the one on the right, Valkyrie and I are going to take the one on the top" Adam ordered_

"_Who's on the left?" Sean asked_

"_Of-course you, Idiot!" Iza retorted_

**Only a delayed victory**

"_Hang on!" Sean barked_

"_Sean… led the other… to safety… Okay?" Adam managed to speak_

"_No! You're going to survive this!"_

"_Just do what I said!"_

"_Adam, for our sake's, we need you!"_

"_So sorry…" Adam pulled his last breath_

**And it's time…**

"_You think a couple bunch of Omegas, few Alphas, me, three Guardians, and you have a chance against Sein?" Jack concerned_

_Valkyrie responded crossly "We'll see"_

**To take back…**

"_You sure about this?" Iza questioned worriedly_

"_Yeah I'm sure, I had too much taken from me. I ain't going to lose anybody else!" Valkyrie stated_

**What's ours!**

"_MAYBE WE ARE WEAK! BUT WE CAN DO ANYTHING TOGETHER! AND WE AIN'T GOING TO LET HER FIGHT ALONE!" Iza encourage_

"_YEAH!" The crowd Shouted_

_"SO WHAT DO YOU SAY?!" Iza questioned  
_

"_FOR OUR BROTHERS!"_

_"HOORAH!"_

_"CHARGE!"  
_

**Coming soon**

"_Sein!" Valkyrie Shouted_

"_Ah, my dear... you are on the right time for dinner"_

"_Where's Humphrey?!" Valkyrie demanded_

"_In my belly…" Sein teased and laughed evily_

_"ARGH!"_

**January 15 2013**

"_I SHALL RISE! AND YOU WILL FALL!"_

_**Alpha and Omega: Raid Redemption**_


	2. Resurrection ain't that easy eh?

**I'M BACK! I'M DRIVING BLACK ON BLACK! JUST GOT MY LISCENSE BACK  
I GOT A FEELING IN MY VEINS THIS TRAIN IS COMING OFF THE TRACK!  
I'LL ASK, POLITE IF THE DEVIL NEEDS A RIDE  
B'CAUSE THE ANGEL ON MY RIGHT AIN'T HANGING OUT WITH ME TONIGHT**

**Heyya folks! Sorry about the thing above… Kind of.. the excitement I feel when I was writing this. Anyways, here's the first chapter of "Alpha and Omega: Red Redemption" I hope you'll like it!**

**BTW, if you guys want a little more sensation while reading this chapter, try to play "Dead Memories" by Slipknot**

.

.

.

**Chapther one: Resurrection… it ain't bloody easy eh?**

It's a pretty summer morning when Humphrey just wake up as a beam light from the sun shining on his den, Humphrey yawned and sit for a sec before he went out from his den and sitting on an edge near the den. Birds ciphering, soft breeze air blowing, warm sun beam glowing, the sound of waterfall echoing

"Two years already… wish you haven't get married" Humphrey thought

Yeah, it's been two years since Garth and Kate's wedding, since then he went missing, and the biggest mistake in his life… was running from the reality; he still wanted Kate, he still wanted to be with her, he always wishes Kate was married with him instead of Garth, and he still angry… angry because Kate haven't told him anything about the wedding before, before he took a move, he lock his heart… a strong lock on his heart, only Kate who have the Key. And little did he knows, something was missing from him, some experience, some part of him; and also, he was unwary of some wolves behind the trees, beyond the forest, watching him

The wind gust through the air, hitting Humphrey's warm chest, taking him back to the reality. Humphrey stand up and went to drink on the nearest pond; when he got there, he look at his reflection on the water, only seeing a grey wolf with messy hair and has blue-seas eyes, he sigh and started to drink from the pond, after that he went back to his den. Just before near the entrance of his den, couple of birds taking off from the forest, a sign that somebody was coming. Humphrey immediately took an action, he sprint into his den; hiding behind a large rock near an emergency exit tunnel he had found when he found this abandon den

"Search for any carcasses, paw prints, scent, or anything we could use to find him" a tough male voice said from outside of the den

"Sir, what if we don't find him?" Another male voice asked from outside the den

"We must find him!" The first voice growled "I can't stand and watch my daughter suffered" he continued "We must find Humphrey!" he added

"Me? Why do they want to find me? Who are they?" Humphrey thoughts, then something clicks in Humphrey's mind "Can it be? Kate looking for me?" he added

Just then a shade of a male wolf appeared on the wall and it's getting bigger and bigger, indicating that the wolf was approaching; Humphrey wanted to just run away through the tunnel, but curiosity got the best of him, he dared himself to peeking at the wolf. It appeared the wolf wasn't Kate's search party member, the wolf wasn't anybody from his former pack, not Hutch nor anybody he recognized at all; The wolf was taller than Humphrey, has black fur and brown eyes, but the most of all, the thing that very recognizable from this wolf was a silver plate hanging on his left ear and some bloody scars; one scar run from his back side of the head and stop right under his left eye, crossing through his left ear; another scar was strikes right from his forehead till his left cheek, striping his left eye, leaving it blind and white; and one scar, a remarkable one, around his neck… wondering how could he survived that. All of those scars, making him become a very irritable wolf, because back at his past when he just got those scars, the wolf around him always making funny of him, bullying him and even teasing him with fake rumors that about him being banished

"Niko!" a female voice called from outside the den

The female wolf step inside, she has white fur, green emerald eyes, and slightly smaller that Humphrey. The glimpse of the female wolf caught Humphrey's attention

"Valkyrie, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the tunnel exit?" Niko said

"Well, Cross already take care of that" Valkyrie said "Come out now Humphrey! I know you're there!" she added

Humphrey was surprised "How the hell in this world, these wolf knows my name?! And how did she knows I was here?!" he thoughts

"Gotcha!" A wolf said from behind and grabbed Humphrey by his scurf

Humphrey was taken surprised from the sudden surprise, he tried to break free but the wolf's jaw hold was strong

"Don't even try mate" The wolf said

"Humphrey!" Valkyrie jumped out from behind the large rock and saw Humphrey got caught

"Get off from me!" Humphrey resisted and particularly yelling

"Humphrey chill" Niko said calmly

Humphrey ignored and continues struggling to break free while the Cross was holding his scurf with his mouth and the other was telling him to calm down

"Humphrey?" Valkyrie said, getting worried from Humphrey's behavior

"Cross" Niko nudged Cross

Cross nodded and *BAM* Cross knock Humphrey unconscious

Next thing Humphrey knows, he was In the middle of cage (probably it's a prison in the real world). Confused and Scared, he try to get up but found himself was tied on the floor

"Shoot! Where the heck am I?" Humphrey asked himself

"You're in Tunguska" A voice said from behind

Humphrey tried to look behind, only to found the female wolf he saw before he was blackout "What was her name…?"

"Uh… Valkyrie, isn't it?" Humphrey said rather quite

"Humphrey? Is that really you?" Valkyrie asked, getting excited to have him back. Little did she knows, Humphrey lost it, lost everything he knows before

"Uh, sorry, have we met before?" Humphrey questioned

"Yes! In the train tracks! Remember?" Valkyrie asked getting worried

Silence

"I-I… I don't know, I don't remember we have met before" Humphrey answered

Niko walks in the den and saw Humphrey was up

"Ahh.. good to see you awake, how's your feeling?" Niko asked

"I'm fine, but have we met before?" Humphrey asked getting freaked out

Niko wide eyed and look over Valkyrie who was shedding a drop of tear while looking at the ground sadly

"What's with him?" Niko asked

"I don't know…" Valkyrie sniffed "I was talking to him when suddenly he told me he don't know me" she added

Niko thinks a while "What could possibly happened?" he thoughts

"I… I think.." Niko paused

"What?" Valkyrie asked

"He… He lost his memories" Niko said

Valkyrie was taken shock by this news, mouth dropped, wide eyed, couldn't believe it

"Cross!" Valkyrie called, yelling

Not long after, a male wolf comes into the den, running and dropping his speed. This wolf has unique fur, it was black and has some patterns on the side of his body and some on his legs; his eyes is dim yellow, like it was a fire that going to die; and his right ear flap was gone, probably been cut when he was at a battle or something

"What?" Cross answered, little bit irritated

Valkyrie turn to Corss, staring at him with intimidating look

Valkyrie Then slap Cross across the face

"AWW" Cross whined "What did I do!?" he asked

"You caused this!" Valkyrie blurted out and pointing at Humphrey

"Me?" Cross said innocently

Humphrey, who was ignored his presence since Valkyrie and Cross started arguing, taking a shot to break free, slowly but surely he bites the ropes that tied him down to the floor, one by one the ropes was cut; finally he was free, but another question pops into his head "How can I pass this couple of wolves?" he thought

"Vhere zo you zhink you're going?" A voice asked from behind with a Russian accent

Humphrey taken shocked and slowly turn his head around; A male wolf in the corner, with a scar on his chest, blue-seas eyes, dark-grey fur.. looking at him, staring, and smiling mischievously

"I-I… Uh… escaping?" Humphrey said

"It'z not a good izea my vriend" The wolf said, he got up and walk slowly at Humphrey "Name's Satham" the wolf said, offering a handshake. Humphrey accepted the handshake awkwardly

"Say, you must ve Humphrey" Satham asked

"Yes" Humphrey said awkwardly

"Vell, resurrection ain't zhat Vloody easy eh?" Satham asked

"Resurrection?" Humphrey questioned confused

"Da! You were jumping into Sean's" Satham said

"Sean?" Humphrey repeated

"Yeah, Sean" Satham replied getting irritated have to repeat his sentences "You're a hero Val" Satham said, smiling

"No no no no… you must have got the wrong Humphrey, I ain't no Hero" Humphrey said

Satham was taken shocked, wide eyed, he shrug it off and shake his head slowly then sighed "I guess Sean has beat you up?" he said

"What?" Humphrey asked

While Valkyrie and Cross are still arguing and Niko try to break the argue, Satham silence for a sec, thinking of a way to break to Humphrey that…

Satham finally say to Humphrey "You vere Vrainwashed"

….

….

….

….

"You must be joking…" Humphrey laughed

And his laughs attract Valkyrie, Cross, and Niko's attention

"Hey! Don't you know I'm tired when I'm tying you down!" Cross protested when he saw Humphrey was untied

"Humphrey" Valkyrie started

Humphrey stopped laughing and look at Valkyrie "Yes?" he answered

"Do you remember anything?" Valkyrie asked

"Ov course no" Satham blurted in

Valkyrie glared at Satham and yelled at him "Shut up Russian!". Then she turns her attention back at Humphrey

"Um.. he's right, no, look I think you might've picked the wrong person" Humphrey said

"See! I told you he's not the Humphrey you were looking for!" Niko said

"Niko! He's gotta be Humphrey!" Valkyrie pleaded

"Here we go again…" Cross said annoyed and rolled his eyes

"Look, Vall, if he's Humphrey then he would remember everything he had been through" Niko said

"No!" Satham suddenly interrupted

Everyone staring at Satham

"He iz zhe Humphrey you guyz looking vor" Satham said

"How you can be sure of that?" Niko questioned raising his eyebrows

Silence

"Zhe only Humphrey ve know, would've…" Satham paused for a sec looking at Humphrey and look back at Niko, and everyone was waiting "…do zhis vhen I told him…" he paused again before finally continues "…Kate's death" Satham fnished

Everyone was silence except Humphrey who is wide eyed at Satham and at everyone, couldn't believe the thing that Satham just said. Despite Humphrey has lost his memories, he burst into a laughs, but he plan another for Satham after his laughs is over

"Haha… very funny man…" Humphrey laughed, pretended to be amused. And in a split-second, he stopped his laughing and jumped on Satham and they both rolling from the impact and stopped near the door fence; Humphrey holding his throat, eyes full of anger and hatred all pointed straight to Satham. Satham who was taken surprised, not changing his emotion, still have his flat expression, despite he was scared for an unpredictable moves from Humphrey

"Humphrey!" Valkyrie shouted getting panicked

"Cross, open the fence!" Niko ordered

Cross nodded and claws unsheathed, raising his paw and ready to strike the ropes that tied on the fences to make it tight; just about to cut the rope, Humphrey shoot his paw and hold Cross paw to prevent him from opening the cage, and of course Cross was taken surprised

"Kate ain't dead yet! And you're going to take back your words, or else!" Humphrey threatened

"Vhat? Don't zay you don't rememver her death" Satham said raising his eyebrows

"Humphrey, it's true" Valkyrie said

Humphrey turned his head to Valkyrie, eyes wide, shocked expression "NO! SHE HAVEN'T DIED YET!" Humphrey shouted, afraid to take the fact, some images started to flash inside his mind, mostly about Kate

"Humphrey, think about it!" Niko said "The train accident? The crash? Remember?" he added

And as the others keep trying to make Humphrey remember; Humphrey is now breathing heavily, random images flashes into his mind. Two images, which is flashes multiple times in his head, showing glimpse of two person… first, a weird human male with black colored hooded cloak, pitch black eyes, covered with grey fur, the name… he doesn't remember it; another glimpse is a blonde/tan female wolf, Amber eyes, of course.. Beautiful and yes she's Kate. In a second, wave of pain comes into Humphrey's mind; a great headache like a monster was trying to crush his head with its foot. Not long after that, darkness slowly consume his vision, few seconds later Humphrey blacked out

**Surprised? No? Well, I know it's a bit boring, but this is the best that I can do for today; I mean, come on! It's 2 PM and yesterday I was editing this stuff alone while my friends were off to somewhere and I'm frickin' alone till 5 AM! A hard working guy need a rest for a story ya know?! *Exhales* Okay, I need to chill… *Deep breath and exhales* Okay, I know it's not even exciting or something b'cause my sister said that, but I promise you guys this, if I have free-time I'll edit the boring parts and fix it**

**Review please**


End file.
